


mode of ... [ undead ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cursed, Cursed Steve Rogers, Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, Hero Iron-Man, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Steve es un ser que carga con una maldición que nunca pidió, pero que le obligan a cargar. Es eso, o morir a manos de algún agente encubierto de Hydra.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	mode of ... [ undead ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Tomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/gifts).



Steve es un ser que carga con una maldición que nunca pidió, pero que le obligan a cargar. Es eso, o morir a manos de algún agente encubierto de Hydra.

Tony lo sabe, y aun así le parece la cosa más absurda del mundo porque es algo que sale de su lógica.

Steve es alguien que ha vivido más años de los que puede recordar. Ha trabajado para Hydra desde que su memoria puede hilar los recuerdos de una manera coherente. Sus manos están manchadas de dinero sucio y sangre de tantos inocentes que cada vez es más difícil cargar con la culpa.

Tony solo puede pensar en lo complicado que debe ser para Steve Rogers se alguien que no puede morir a menos de que alguien dé la orden de hacerlo, o de borrar sus recuerdos o lo que sea el equivalente a morir para alguien que tiene capacidades sobrehumanas que sobrepasan el entendimiento humano porque es _imposible_ que exista alguien que no puede morir por culpa de una maldición.

Pero resulta que existe, y que es Steve Rogers quien carga con esa maldición y la culpa que ha ido acumulando durante tantos años que sus ojos han perdido el brillo y se ha vuelto un simple soldado que sólo sabe seguir órdenes con tal de vivir un día más.

Solo un día más en el que nadie comprende cómo es que sigue con vida, o cómo es capaz de lidiar con el peso de tantas muertes y tantos crímenes atroces que nadie debe saber.

Solo un día más.

Solo eso le basta.


End file.
